hodgesfandomcom-20200215-history
Scratch
History Charlotte is the illegitimate daughter of immortal superhero Badger. She inherited his superpowers. Still a teenager, Scratch had two options to enter a team: either the Young Americans, a Christian-conservative team of moralists and do-gooders, or the Teenager Klick, a more rebellious and naughty team. Obviously, Scratch chose the second. As a public figure, she appeared as a tormented and goth heroine, brutal with villains but caring with her teammates; in reality, she was downright brutal with everyone, and she couldn’t care less about doing something good with her powers. She indulged in all sorts of vices, from drug abuse to massive orgies with her teammates, and she added some personal spice to it. As well as the starring role in the sexy thriller movie franchise, Terminal Beauty. But as with many young celebrities who start out on a meteoric rise, her fall from grace came fast and hard when she was photographed by paparazzi while partying half-naked and high on drugs. Appearance Shimmer is a young Caucasian woman with short, black hair and black eyes. The right half of her head is bald and wears several earrings. She wears a choker with a cross attach on it. She has a short black tank top and wears black shorts. She wears boots and fishnet stockings. Leather gloves. Personality Scratch is a violent and arrogant young woman, a self-loathing teenager with too much rage in her to vent in healthy and appropriate ways. Powers, Abilities, and Weaknesses Powers Superhuman Physiology: Charlotte is a superhuman because she inherit her father superhuman abilities making the female version of him. * Mustelid Physiology : 'Just like her father, Charlotte physiology is similar to a badgers. ** Bone 'Claws : She has the power to extrude sharp bone claws from her wrists. Scratch skeleton includes two retractable bone claws in each arm. These claws are housed beneath the skin and muscle. Unsheathing them causes her skin to tear and bleed, but the wounds are quickly dealt with by her healing factor. Scratch can unsheathe any number of these claws at once, although she must keep her wrists and/or feet straight at the moment the claws emerge. The claws are naturally sharp and tougher than normal human bone, allowing Scratch to cut through most types of flesh and natural materials. ** Regenerative Healing Factor : Like Badger, Scratch's primary superhuman power is an accelerated healing factor that enables her to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. She is capable of fully healing injuries resulting in massive tissue damage and blood loss such as multiple bullet wounds, slash wounds, and puncture wounds within a matter of minutes. Her healing factor is developed to such a degree, she is capable of reattaching severed limbs, such as a hand. She has also proven capable of regrowing an entire arm on her own. Her healing factor may fluctuate with her psychological state as battle wounds tend to heal very quickly, but her self inflicted cuts appear to remain visible for some time. *** Foreign Chemical Immunity : Scratch's natural healing also affords her the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs. She can be affected by some drugs, such as tranquilizers, if she is exposed to a massive dose. *** Disease Immunity : Due to her highly efficient immune system, Scratch is immune to all Earthly diseases and infections. *** Decelerated Aging: Presumably, because Scratch is a the daughter of the superhero Badger, her healing factor will also provide her with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. ** Enhanced Stamina: 'Scratch's muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the muscles of an ordinary human. She can exert herself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair her. ** 'Enhanced Strength: Scratch is stronger than any human, like most supers, which caused her to accidentally crush her landlords car creating a dent on her hood just by a single kick. ** Superhuman Athleticism: 'Scratch's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. ** 'Superhuman Durability: 'She was capable of fighting Big Game without sustaining any severe injuries and surviving energy blasts from Pop Rock(even if she required healing and nearly died). She also took several rounds from a machine gun to the chest and legs and still considered herself combat ready (threatening to kill her assailants). ** 'Superhuman Reflexes: ' Scratch's reflexes are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. In at least one case she reacts to and slices in half with her claws a bullet fired at her face from nearly point-blank range. ** 'Superhuman Senses: Scratch possesses superhuman senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. She is capable of seeing at much greater distances — and with perfect clarity — than an ordinary human, and her visual acuity is so refined she is able to see a single robotie with her naked eye. She retains this same level of clarity in near-total darkness. Her sense of hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing her to both hear sounds that ordinary humans can't and to hear sounds that ordinary humans can, but at much greater distances. Scratch is able to use her highly developed sense of smell to track targets by scent with an impressive degree of success, even hours afterwards. She was even able to detect the victim of a killing had high cholesterol by scent alone. Abilities Seduction: 'Charlotte has always been a beautiful woman but she never used her looks or talents for personal gain until she became an actress. She taunts her trapped opponents with their human desires and can even infatuate thugs to her cause. 'Acting: 'As a civilian, Charlotte was an accomplished actress known worldwide for her talent and beauty. 'Superhuman Combat: '''She is a master in hand to hand combatant, with intensive training in numerous armed and unarmed martial arts techniques during her time in the facility. '''Weaknesses Obsessive Love Disorder: '''She fell in love with Acceleration and became obsessive over him from stocking him and threatening his groupies. Fighting with Shining Star after watching Acceleration flirting with her. Charlotte can be aggressive and erratic after Acceleration breaks up with her. '''Trivia * Charlotte is openly bisexual but she only dates men and having only one night stands with women. * Acceleration and Scratch have on/off relationship. Category:Universe 1 Category:Female Characters Category:Superhero Category:Superhuman Category:LGBTQ+